Blood and Sand
by Rottenwraith
Summary: Prequel to 'Reasons to Celebrate', mentions of one sided korrasami. On a trip to a small desert town to make a deal essential to saving Future Industries Asami Sato encounters a few interesting individuals and gets drawn into a plot to drag up the ghosts of the past.
1. Prologue

**Blood and Sand Prologue **

Damn it!

Nothing would work, I'd managed to drag the company through six months of hatred and accusations after my father's little revolution with Amon and I was at the end of my rope, there was nothing left I could do at all. It was inevitable, Future Industries was going to go bankrupt.

So here I was sitting in my office, setting sun out the window, pouring over all the reports and manifests desperately trying to figure out a way to save this company. I knew it was hopeless; no one would even come close to associating with Future Industries after the debacle that was my father's support of Amon.

My mind drifted back to a few weeks ago, feeling low and looking for a familial connection, I went through some of Mom's old things. The diary I found, with connections to people who may be able to help. Who wouldn't want to be reminded about certain failures or loose ends.

But then there where all the people at the company who needed me to think of something. I didn't like this, having to call in unscrupulous favours from people who didn't even owe me anything, but I had a job to do.

So I took the somewhat withered book out of my desk draw and turned to the page I needed, picked up the phone, dialled the number and waited for an answer.

"Misty Springs flower shop, how may we help-" I wasn't in the mood for this.

"I knock at the guarded gate, I have eaten the fruit and tasted it's mysteries." I really wasn't in the mood for this cryptic nonsense. "And I need to arrange a meeting with a certain grandmaster."

"Do you have a password?" I looked back at the diary, thinking of these things Mom had never told me about; then I answered.

"Azure flame."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Deals **

* * *

_I was happy._

_"Asami!" her face glowed with a smile as she looked at me, giggling as her hands went to vulnerable spots to attack._

_"Mommy! That tickles!" I half-heartedly tried to get away, but her hands were too quick._

_"I've got you!" her smile still glowed._

_I was happy._

_Behind her there was a dark figure. It grew. Flames grew around it. _

_I was scared. I wanted to scream._

_The flames lurched out, wrapped around her. She screamed._

_"Mommy!" she was gone. _

_I was broken, I wanted to cry._

_"I'm here sweetie" his voice was soft, comforting, his arms where strong around me, protective._

_I felt safe._

_"I now see..." his voice was hard now, I looked up and saw a metal arm with a claw, "there is no chance to save you!" the claw came down and everything ended._

* * *

I awoke with a gasp of shock, slick with sweat from the harrowing dream; or rather nightmare. I was still in the cabin I'd booked on the airship. I struggled for a few moments before managing to calm my breathing.

I glanced over at the clock; we should be arriving their soon. I groaned inwardly at having to come to such a secluded location for this meeting. The order of the White Lotus' existence may be publicly known nowadays, but they still liked their whole cryptic run-around and secrecy.

Personally I could do without secrets, they had a tendency to hurt. My mind found its way to thoughts of my father and the secrets within my mother's journal. I was thankful when my mind drifted to thoughts of a certain southern water tribe girl; bittersweet as they may be, unrequited feelings could be unpleasant sometimes, but this was a welcomed respite.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled myself to my feet, stretching my stiff limbs as I walked over to the small desk in my cabin (first class was pretty spacious) to look over a handful of reports from the R&D centre, one good thing about the area for my meeting is that I could take a look in on the new prototype desert vehicle, judging from the reports it was getting along very well.

Everything seemed to be in order. We'd be landing soon, I'd better get dressed and gather up my things. I'd already called ahead for reservations at an inn for a few days; not that I expected to be here more than one or two. Make the deal, check up on R&D and head home to get things in order.

That's if this deal worked out.

I couldn't imagine why it wouldn't, there's no way they would want the truth to get out after all. I really didn't want to resort to blackmail, and would never go through with releasing any of the sensitive information; but things were desperate with the company and I really needed this deal to go well.

Thoughts of arguments to make, counter-arguments to the most obvious points against me, and of whether or not the grandmaster himself would actually show up. My mind was a mess as I went through the minutia of my morning routine as best I could in the confines of my cabin.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail as opposed to my usual style, Amon's defeat had given all members of 'Team Avatar' a certain level of notoriety and I'd prefer to remain incognito; it was also requested of me. The hair and sunglasses should throw people off enough.

"Attention all passengers." the announcement came over the P.A. system "We will soon be landing at Misty Palms Oasis, all who wish to depart should gather their possessions as soon as possible." the female voice sounded forcibly upbeat.

Taking the advice I'd gotten from the nice lady, I began to gather up my things into my bag and slung it over my shoulder, picked up the single suitcase I'd brought with me and left my cabin.

The docking station was sparsely crowded at best, the town may have had a bit of a boom after the story about Avatar Aang fighting a giant talking owl somewhere in the area had gotten out (next time I see Master Katara, I should ask her what really happened) but the area had wound down after no one had found evidence of a giant talking owl; for some inexplicable reason.

"Your ticket please ma'am." I handed over my ticket to the jaded looking attendant, she checked it, punched it and handed back with rehearsed precession and utter boredom, "That you very much, enjoy your stay." she wasn't even trying to hide it. I wondered how bad times had been around here and how many of the locals would be as enthusiastic.

I checked in at the inn (under a fake name of course), dropping off my bags before heading to where my secret meeting was going to take place. As I walked in to the flower shop I was glad as I noticed that the shop was deserted, save for the shop keeper behind the counter; he wore an oddly serene smile, as though he hadn't a care in the world.

"Good afternoon ma'am, how can I help yo-" I still didn't like the whole song and dance.

"I'm here to see the grandmaster, password: Azure Flame." and with that his smile disappeared. He gave a quick look around the store to make sure that it was in fact deserted before waving me past the counter to the back room.

It was a small, dark room, only a single light bulb and two chairs facing each other, one of which was occupied.

"Greetings Ms. Sato." the aged voice's owner was just out of sight, hidden from the dim light. He gestured towards the opposite chair, "Please, take a seat." I did so, not taking my eyes off the figure of what I assumed was the grandmaster I'd been expecting; just out of the light "I trust you're journey here was not unpleasant." and here came the false pleasantries, I guess I should play along a little.

"No, altogether quite pleasant." I kept my expression as neutral as I could

"Good, I apologise for having to call to such a remote area for this meeting, but you understand the need for secrecy I hope." I was so glad that the hollow pleasantry was over nice and quick, time to get down to business .

"I understand, after all the possible crisis if this information got out to the general public; it'd be quite dreadful." I may not have been able to see his face, I could just sense the grandmaster's scowl.

"Yes, it would cause much strife." his voice had grown an edge as it lowered, he was not pleased at my implication, neither was I. "I trust that you would like to avoid that."

"Of course I would, It'd be just heartbreaking to see a succession crisis in fire nation-" the grandmaster cut me off curtly.

"Good to know your feelings on the matter." I had him on the defensive, time to press the proposal.

"I didn't request this meeting to talk about possible loose ends from decades ago." time to cut to the chase whilst I had the advantage. "I trust you considered the proposal I sent." the grandmaster took a deep breath before continuing.

"Yes, and I fail to see how the united forces would benefit from acquiring these new weapons." he was trying to regain an advantage.

"Really? I find that hard to believe considering how easily young General Iroh's fleet was decimated by the Equalist planes." I noticed a tightening in his hands, I'd struck a nerve; he was as hot headed as the history books mentioned. "The reason that the fleet was defeated so easily was due the technological advantage they possessed."

"An advantage that your father supplied." and now he had struck a nerve. I cast my eyes downward for the moment.

"I admit that my father's choice of associates was... " this wound still felt raw, "unsavoury." I looked up to meet his shadowed face once more; my expression as stoic as I could manage. "But regardless of his choices, it cannot be disputed that he is a brilliant engineer and inventor, letting his designs go to waste would be quite, well, wasteful." I was able to work my way back to a smirk by the end with my small joke.

"And if these weapons are put into production, how can we trust that they will only be supplied to the united forces? And not to less reputable individuals." It seemed that the grandmaster had calmed himself somewhat. "Considering the choices of your father, how can we be sure-" now it was my turn to cut him off.

"Grandmaster, " my tone had just the tone of harshness that I wanted, "I would think that you would understand the poor logic behind judging some based on their parents... Or, their ancestry." I made sure that the contempt for the type of judgement he'd been passing a moment ago was apparent; it seemed to have hit home.

"Good point," the old man in the shadows let out a small chuckle, "Very good point Ms. Sato." he let out a long sigh before continuing "Very well, Future Industries will receive the contracts by the time you return to Republic city." I stood up, trying not to smirk too much at the victory.

"Thank you very much," I gave a respectful bow as I prepared to leave, "Grandmaster Zuko."

"You are welcome Ms. Sato, may your journey back to Republic city be a pleasant one." and with that I left the darkened room, my smirk growing as I headed back to the hotel.

I'd done it, I'd managed to save the company; the deal had been made.

* * *

**An: I apologise for the lateness of getting this complete and posted, considering that I mentioned this months ago. This story is going to be a bit darker than my other stuff and lacking in korrasami due to Korra being miss not appearing in this in this fic, I ****hope ****that you all ****still enjoy it.  
**

**Please remember to review so I feel motivated to complete the next chapters faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 - Looming Shadows**

* * *

"Ms. Sato are you sure you want to-" I had to cut off the annoying engineer, who was trying to tell me that the new vehicle wasn't ready for testing, I'd given it a look over, it was fine.

"Yes, I'm sure, it should run just fine," it's not as if I'd get lost in the desert, what with the new compass; designed to remain unaffected by the Si Wong desert's magnetic abnormalities. "Besides, I think that this dune buggy is due for a field test." I climbed in, putting on a pair of goggles before inserting the key and bringing this little beauty to life.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment, listening to the engine do its thing. I looked straight ahead, hands on the wheel, and slammed my foot on the accelerator pedal.

The sudden screech of the tires on the ground as dune buggy sped out of the garage.

I always loved the sound of the engine running as I drove, especially in an open area where I could really floor it and push the engine; I'd always found it oddly relaxing, the world rushing past as my thoughts just seemed to drift off.

I was still reeling a bit from my meeting with the Grandmaster, I'd managed to get the deal and save the company with the new military contracts; but now, alone and enjoying an awesome new car, I couldn't help but wonder what this would lead to.

The company's image would undoubtedly take another blow, weapons manufacturing wasn't exactly a family friendly thing for a corporation. I tried to find another way, but this backroom deal and producing Mecha-tanks and planes for the united forces was the only recourse Da- My father, had left me. I really wanted to stop thinking about it. At least I'd get back to my training, all the work trying to save the company, I'd been getting rusty.

I took a deep breath as I tried to get my mind off of my psychotic parentage, which lead to an interesting thought concerning my Mother's dairy.

Had he know about what I'd found their? Did he know about Mother's connection to-

"Gah!" my train of thought was interrupted by a light shining right into my eyes, making me swerve for a moment before bring the dune buggy to a stop; my goggles may have protected my eyes from sand and the wind they weren't blacked out. "What the hell was that?" I asked myself for some reason.

Looking in the direction the blinding glare had come from, I tried to locate its source. I noticed a small flicker far off and some odd shape that seemed out of place against the endless sand of the desert, and it was moving... A person? In the middle of the desert? Could be anything, I should probably go check it out.

* * *

I noticed my usual contact as soon as I stepped into the little desert saloon, it was hard to miss that hat with the braid and glasses; nose in a book as always, that cover worked for him. He had a bottle with two glasses at his little table in the back, he was expecting me.

"I hear Thessia is lovely this time of year?" Did he have to use that old passphrase every time?

"I especially like their ice brandy." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I gave the right response; I still hadn't figured out what that book he said he got it out of. Sitting down I poured myself a drink, I usually needed at least one when dealing with this guy.

"Nice to see you again Commander, oh sorry, Captain S-" Oh no, he wasn't going there.

"Don't even try it Yamada." I noticed the jerk smirking, even if he was still looking in his book.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean?" Like hell he didn't.

"We both know that with your connections you would've heard about my promotion getting axed." I took a swig of my drink, it was semi-decent, about as good as you could get in a dust hole like this, "Thanks to princey-poo-" My jerkass of a contact chuckled at my nickname for the dear young general.

"So I guess the insubordination rumour was true."

"Winning a sparring match does not count as insubordination, damn brat shouldn't be such a sore loser; If he really thought that nepotism was going to help him in a fight, he was more delusional than I thought." This got Yamada to outright laugh.

"I hope you didn't say that to General Iroh's face." I wasn't that much of an idiot

"I'm brazen, not stupid." I took another swig of my drink, this little conversation was starting to drag on, "Enough with the small talk, did you get the Intel?" That was the big question.

"Yeah, I got it, it was easy to track such a high profile murder in the underworld of Ba Sing Se." Yamada finally put the book down and turned to face me; I listened intently as his smirk vanished "It was even easier considering who the killer was, it seems his particular cell of the Fist of the Phoenix uprooted itself and relocated to a hidden base beneath the Si Wong rock, they also seem to have made an alliance with one of the sand bender tribes-" No way.

"Sand benders?" the Fist of the Phoenix working with a group of earth benders? Didn't make sense.

"They're earth benders that speciali-" I cut off his explanation.

"I know what sand benders are Yamada, I was surprised because of the obviously bizarre alliance." Yamada may be good at getting information but could be a really condescending jerkass on occasion.

"I don't have anything concrete on that front, pun not intended, but my best guess would be 'desperate times equal desperate measures'. " I gave a small nod, agreeing with Yamada as he paused for a moment to take a sip of his drink, first time since I got here, "But I managed to contact a rival tribe who know about a hidden entrance and are willing to give a single person a lift there," I raised my eyebrow at the insinuation as Yamada's smirk returned, "I assumed that you would be needing transportation." I snorted in amusement, starting to smirk myself, before picking up my glass.

"Just tell me where and when to meet him." I took a last swig from my glass, finishing what was in there.

"Her." Pleasant surprise.

"Oh, good to know that I'll have another girl to talk to, no offense Yamada but I have standards." We both smirked as I put my glass down, my free hand slipping a wad of bills across the unseen side of the table.

"A pleasure doing business with you as always commander."

* * *

"Are you okay?!" I can't believe that I just stumbled across a girl passed out in the middle of desert, I really hope she isn't dead. I grabbed a canteen of water as the buggy came to a stop before jumping out to get to the girl as fast as I could.

I knelt down to roll her over off of her face, taking off her goggles, her eyes were still shut. I noticed she had a canteen on her, empty. I gently cupped her head as I tried to rouse her, still hoping she wasn't dead.

"Hey, come on wake up..." still nothing; I grabbed my own canteen, maybe a little water would bring her around. A good idea it seemed as the water sloshing inside seemed to get a tried groan out of her. I noticed her eyes start to flutter open, that was a relief "Good, you're not dead, do you nee-" I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence as the girl suddenly dove forward.

"Water!" she screamed and grabbed my canteen, opening it and gulping down as much as she could, and she could gulp down quite a bit. As in the whole canteen, in one breath. After finishing off the canteen she started to draw in as much air as she could into her depleted lungs, it seemed that she still hadn't noticed me still kneeling right next to her.

"Umm, hi?" the girl perked up and turned to me, giving me a chance to take a proper look at her features, I took note of her light brown hair and blue eyes, bit of an odd hairstyle too, double ponytails.

"Oh, yes." she quickly rearranged herself so that she was likewise kneeling whilst facing me, handing the canteen back to me with a slight bow. "Thank you for the water." her voice had a certain perkiness to it, despite having been passed out in the middle of the desert.

"You're...welcome..." this girl's behaviour continued to perplex me, this was hardly an everyday experience and she was just so casual about it "I didn't get your name..." I sort of trailed off, still unsure how to react.

"Oh!" I recoiled a bit as she shot up, smiling a large thankful smile, "I'm so sorry that was rude of me," she extend her arm for a handshake ",my name is Arika, Arika Yumemiya, nice to meet you..." it seemed to be her turn to trail off, averting her eyes with a pondering look on her face.

"Sato."

"Huh?"

"Asami Sato, " I took her hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you too, Arika Yumemiya." Arika returned to her large smile as I returned her sentiment before asking the obvious question "How did you wind up in the middle of the desert?" Not many reasons to be out here.

"Oh, I was trying to get Mist Palms so I could take an airship to Republic City." That makes some sense I guess.

"Okay, but where did you come from?" She probably just need to skim across the edge of the dissert but got lost, that seemed the most likely.

"Full moon bay." Wait- what?

"Full moon bay?" I raised an eyebrow with my question which was met with a cheerful nod, "As in, 'south of the Serpent's Pass'?" another nod, "As in, on the opposite side of the desert?" yet another cheerful smiling nod.

This girl had almost managed to make it across the entire Si Wong desert, on foot and all on her on. Whoa.

I was about to ask how she'd pulled off crossing the harshest desert on the planet as an afterthought when-

"Halt! Don't move!" a dozen or so sand benders burst up from the sand of the desert floor, they'd managed to get the drop on us and before either of us knew it, we had been tangled in weighted rope, I was struggling to get free when a sand bender got a bag over my head from behind just as I got a hand free.

I was about to swing my elbow around to smash the jerk in the face when I got hit on the back of the head and started to feel dizzy; crap. I gritted my teeth and swung as planned, felt a satisfying crack with a scream as I fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

**_AN: So now we've seen how Asami met Arika, and a new character shows up, who was mentioned in passing in chapter 9 of 'Reasons to celebrate', though not by name; I wonder if anyone can guess who she is? I hope some of my regulars are reading this story, I also hope I have regulars. _**

**_As always please leave a review._**


End file.
